GOALS FOR COMING YEAR: A. Transcription termination in E. coli. We will do a fine-structure genetic map of the rho gene, determine its orientation on the chromosome, and use rho-lac fusions to study its regulation. B. D-ribose metabolism in E. coli. We will determine 1) the number of genes involved in D-ribose metabolism, 2) the structural gene for RBP, and 3) the basic mechanism of regulation of the pathway.